Will my Worst Life Come to an End?
by Velvany
Summary: Penny Markers is living in a sad life. She's a 'servant' in her family and that has been her occupation ever since her mother died form child birth. Now her father, Maurice Markers with her new mother, Janice Collins (now Markers) all think that she brought bad luck to her family because her mother died. Will her sad life end? If so, when?


**A/N: Ok guys. I am really sorry that it has been so long ever since I uploaded ****_something_**** on fanfiction. This here is just a one shot where you guys (if you want) will end this story. (More detail at the end). **

* * *

**Penny's POV**

"Penny! You forgot my towel!"

"Penny! Clean my room!"

"Penny! Prepare lunch for school!"

"Penny! Breakfast!"

"PENNY!"

Ok, I am _literally_ running around my house _just_ to help my "so-called family". You know what it's like to try five things AT ONCE! IT'S FRUSTRATING! My name's Penny Markers and THIS is my life. All I hear is Penny this, Penny that, PENNY ALL OVER THE PLACE! I wish I had five more fennekins...

My step sister, Isabella (leafeon) needs a towel, My other step-sister, Pricilla (glaceon), wants her room clean, my dad (arcanine) told me to make lunch for school and my step-mother (liepard) wants breakfast!  
What the f*** is wrong with everyone! Can't we all co-operate!

* * *

"OK BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled from the stairs.

Everyone rushed downstairs and knocked me over. Boy, are they hungry.

"Wheres my sauce?"

"Where's my knife?"

"Where's my salt?"

"Where's my tissue?"

"PENNY!"

I huffed. "COMING!"

Sauce, knife, salt and tissue. Seriously? Even _5 year olds are _able to pick their butts up and get it for themselves. I hate my life. I could kill myself.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" Isabella yelled.

"I'M COMING!"

I grabbed all their stuff they wanted and gave it to them.

"FINALLY!"

Now that's over, I could finally sit down and relax. Thank Arceus for that.

We heard the bus parking outside.

"The bus is here." Janice called out.

Isabella and Pricilla waved goodbye when they were on their way to the door "My mum! Bye daddy!"

I followed them until I heard 'my dad' clearing his throat when my paw was about to exit the house. I turned around. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope." That's my cue. RUN!

* * *

I slammed my locker. "I HATE MY LIFE!"

"That's the 10 millionth time you've said that from the past few months!" My friend, Dan (froakie) said.

I sighed when my ears flattened. "It couldn't get any worse."

"I can't believe the clump of earwax is getting bigger!" Isabella said with her fake act.

"Oh no…that's just her fur." Pricilla finished.

"Whoops. My mistake~"

The students laughed and it echoed throughout the hallway. And it's even more worse. I SERIOUSLY HATE MY LIFE!

"See you at home, Wax Fox." They walked off as I glared and snarled at them.

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Hey, calm do-"

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN WHEN MY LIFE'S IN **MISERY!**"

"Just…let me explain somethin'"

I groaned. "What is it?"

"Summer holidays are coming up and…"

"Great. MORE CLEANING!"

"No, it's not that… it's just that…me and my family are goin' on a trip for the whole summer. They even said that I could invite a friend…you wanna come?"

"That depends on my 'family'. And here's an answer they'll say: NO!"

"What if your family _doesn't_ know about it."

I turned my gaze on him and my lips started to curl. "Whatchya plannin' water guy?"

"Your escapin'. I'll tell my parents you're able to come and you'll sneak off while everyone's asleep."

"Great plan! Although…"

"What?"

"Won't they realise that I'll be gone for the whole summer?"

"Don't worry. They don't know where you're goin' anyway"

My whole body flooded with joy. "DAN YOU'RE A GENIUS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I could just kiss you! N-not that I _would_"

* * *

**Penny Markers with Dan Carter for the whole summer…will her family find out?  
That's for you to decide. This is where you will make their story. Will it end well? Review/PM me if you're continuing this story. Can't wait to read it! You could change the title if you want.**

**Don't forget to credit me if you're using these characters :)**

**I'm deleting Pokemon Academy. Lost inspiration -.-**


End file.
